


Jane Makes a Group Chat, Chaos Ensues (Of Course)

by TheAnonymousGamer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Gemstone Origins Au, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Horsing Around, Old Man jokes, Slight Cussing, Vines, What am I doing, i think, lots of references to vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousGamer/pseuds/TheAnonymousGamer
Summary: The title says all.





	1. The Makings of the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark Created an Avengers Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541524) by [alizziema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizziema/pseuds/alizziema). 
  * Inspired by [Avenging the... Group Chat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173299) by [sprayedwithcrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab). 



> What am I even doing.
> 
> (Just an intro, I guess)

_**JANE TUNER has started a group chat** _

_**JANE TUNER has changed their name to YOUR FUCKING QUEEN** _

_**YOUR FUCKING QUEEN has added NATASHA ROMANOV, SCOTT LANG, BRUCE BANNER, CLINT BARTON, TONY STARK, THOR ODISON, LOKI, STEVE ROGERS, JAMES BARNES, JAMES RHODES, SAM WILSON, WADE WILSON, PETER PARKER, T'CHALLA, SHURI, BEN LANCER, STEPHEN STRANGE, WANDA MAXIMOFF, VISION, and members of THE COLOR WHEEL group chat** _

_**YOUR FUCKING QUEEN  has changed STEVE ROGERS' name to WATCH YO PROFANITY** _

_**YOUR FUCKING QUEEN has changed TONY STARK's name to KISS THE MIRROR ALREADY** _

_**YOUR FUCKING QUEEN has changed STEPHEN STRANGE's name to FUCKING STONE** _

Your Fucking Queen: Sup bitches

Your Fucking Queen: I'm out of ideas.

Your Fucking Queen: Oh wait

_**YOUR FUCKING QUEEN has changed VISION's name to THEANDROIDSENTBYCYBERLIFE** _

Your Fucking Queen: Now I'm out.

_**OLIVE TUNER has changed their name to WHAT'S UP MY CRANKY CREW** _

Your Fucking Queen: Olive please be more mature about the nicknames, please.

What's Up My Cranky Crew: But I like Ethan.

Your Fucking Queen: Please.

Kiss The Mirror Already: Uh

Kiss The Mirror Already: I'm in a meeting

YOUR Fucking Queen: Hence the name I gave you, Stark.

Peter Parker: Omg

Peter Parker: No way

Your Fucking Queen: Yes way(?) Depends on what your gauking at.

Peter Parker: I love Vision's nickname.

Your Fucking Queen: Your welcome, I'll be here all night.

Peter Parker: lmao

Watch Yo Profanity: What's with the name? I don't get it.

Peter Parker: lol he doesn't get it

Your Fucking Queen: so hello everyone to this amazing, yet unnamed chat. (I'll find a name someday)

What's Up My Cranky Crew: Uh Jane we have a -small- problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Olive screws herself over with string.


	2. Um? I'm Bad at Titles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and in school.

Your Fucking Queen: Olive I swear to fucking  god-

What's Up My Cranky Crew: Waitwaitwait okay it's not that bad but

What's Up My Cranky Crew: I was playing with my strings, trying to get used to them

What's Up My Cranky Crew: And I acidentally may have gotten myself tangled up.

Your Fucking Queen: Seriously

Peter Parker: Pic or it didn't happen

Red Tuner: [lolsallaround.jpeg]

Your Fucking Queen: Why is Red sending it

What's Up My Cranky Crew: Because I'm typing while tied up, and she's part of the group chat too.

What's Up My Cranky Crew: She was going to anyways :/

Red Tuner: It's funny.

Purple Tuner: I'M COMING BESTIE

Purple Tuner: OH GOD JANE IS AT THE WINDOW

Purple Tuner: BEN DO SOMETHING

Ben Lancer: Nope. You put yourself in that position, whatever it was.

Purple Tuner: ALL I DID WAS FORGET THAT I HAD TO CLOSE MYSELF OFF FROM THE MINDLINK I SWEAR

Wanda Maximoff: Oh god

T'Challa: Can we keep this PG, please? There are kids in this chat

Yellow Tuner: Oh shit.

Yellow Tuner: [gottheshitbeatoutofher.jpeg]

Peter Parker: Hot damn.

Watch Yo Profanity: Language.

Kiss The Mirror Already: Peter.

Peter Parker: Sorry Mr. Stark.

_**RED TUNER has changed PETER PARKER's name to SMOL BEAN** _

Smol Bean: what

Red Tuner: Don't question it.

Smol Bean: Okay(?)

Your Fucking Queen: Hey you Crayola κραγιόνια you guys get ready to go out.

Red Tuner: YAY!

Orange Tuner: Again? But we just went last week!

Yellow Tuner: I don't mind.

Green Tuner: We might be a while, we're still untangling Olive.

Blue Tuner: Can I skip on this one? I have work at 6.

Purple Tuner: No, but you might be able to leave early.

Olive Tuner: YES FUCK YEA

Natasha Romanov: Is anyone going to question that fact that they just responded in the order of the rainbow?

Your Fucking Queen: It happens IRL too. You get used to it.

Smol Bean: Going out? Can I join?

Your Fucking Queen: No. Absolutely not. It's a Colir Wheel tradition, no one is allowed to tag.

Natasha Romanov: Color Wheel?

Your Fucking Queen: Yes, it's the name of our group. Like yours is "The Avengers," but it's just a circle of super-tight friends instead. And this is our tradition.

What's Up My Cranky Crew: Yay! I'm free!

What's Up My Cranky Crew: [freedom.jpeg]

Your Fucking Queen: Alright bye you other nutcases. Don't burn the chat while I'm gone.

_**YOUR FUCKING QUEEN has given NATASHA ROMANOV and LOKI admin controls** _

Natasha Romanov: Why does Loki get admin controls?

Natasha Romanov: Hello?

Loki: >:)

Kiss The Mirror Already: Oh god here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Whatever I can think of.


	3. Titles are Now My Worst Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhh I'm bored so take this

**_YOUR FUCKING QUEEN has changed their name to THEONEANDONLY_ **

TheOneandOnly: try guessing the context behind the new nickname

Smol Bean: Wh-

Ben Lancer: $50 and I'll tell you.

TheOneandOnly: nO. 5K not $50.

Ben Lancer: 5K then.

_**THEONEANDONLY has changed BEN LANCER's name to LEAF** _

Smol Bean: ?

TheOneandOnly: It's my nickname for him. You guys don't get to use it though

Smol Bean: Why not?

Leaf: It's best if you don't question what Jane says.

TheOneandOnly: $500 to figure out the context behind that.

Kiss The Mirror Already: DM me.

TheOneandOnly: everyone has to pay up (except for the 5k one. Tony can pay for that)

Leaf: On it

Clint Barton: Why?

TheOneandOnly: did you not read what Leaf said earlier.

Clint Barton: oh

Clint Barton: ew my name is revolting

Smol Bean: I am REVOLTED

Shuri: I am DISGUSTED

TheOneandOnly: I put my faith in our Lord and savior Jesus Christ and thIS IS THE THANKS I GET??

Smol Bean: LMAO

Shuri: same

_**CLINT BARTON has changed they're name to CAW** _

_**THEONEANDONLY has changed CAW's name to FLINTSTONE** _

Smol Bean: oml

Shuri: That's great

Flintstone: Good play, Jane. Good play.

Kiss The Mirror Already: Oh my god, Jane.

TheOneandOnly: You tell them and I will smite you.

Smol Bean: What

TheOneandOnly: you can tell them if it's the 5k one but not the $500.

TheOneandOnly: Peter's the only exception.

Kiss The Mirror Already: Jane, you're life is just full of shit, isn't it?

TheOneandOnly: And there's no way out, either. Trust me, I've looked.

Kiss The Mirror Already: I don't like the context I assume is behind it.

Smol Bean: What's going on?

TheOneandOnly: Shush the adults are talking.

Natasha: You're 16 tho

TheOneandOnly: I'm emancipated, and I won't say it again.

Flintstone: Geez alright.

Natasha: wait when Clint went to change his name, did the chat bot just make a typo?

TheOneandOnly: fUCK MELIBOW I THOUGHT I HAD THAT FIXED

 **Chat Bot:**   **I made that on purpose, so I could be seen.**

Kiss the Mirror Already: Wait who's that?

TheOneandOnly: My personal AI, and the chat bot, Melibow.

_**CHAT BOT has changed their name to MELIBOW** _

Kiss the Mirror Already: AI? You mean like FRIDAY and Vision?

TheAndriodSentByCyberLife: Oh, hello there.

**Melibow: Hi.**

TheAndriodSentByCyberLife: Friday says hi too.

TheOneandOnly: Yes, Tony, but better. Remember when you gave me the base code bc I also needed a baby monitor bc I ended up in the medbay all torn up n' shit, bc of my own recklessness?

TheOneandOnly: I made her far more superior than Friday or Vision ever could be.

Kiss The Mirror Already: I feel offended on behalf of my AI children.

TheOneandOnly: Wah

Kiss The Mirror Already: Fite me, bitch

TheOneandOnly: When you get off your ass and actually use the energy I know you possess to spell right, I will.

Leaf: Tony I advise against this if you know what's good for you.

Kiss The Mirror Already: Oh yea that's right.

Kiss The Mirror Already: You kill everyone you fight.

TheOneandOnly: Tony

TheOneandOnly: Don't make me remove you.

Kiss The Mirror Already: Oh, there's a soft spot.

Leaf: TONY.

Leaf: STOP.

Smol Bean: :0

Smol Bean: has he ever used all caps before?

Loki: Nope. He's not the type.

Smol Bean: how long have you been here?

Loki: Awhile.

TheOneandOnly: You better acknowledge your luck, MotherFucker.

Kiss The Mirror Already: I have, don't worry.

_**THEONEANDONLY has put everyo e offli e.** _

TheOneandOnly: Melibow.

**Melibow: Alright.**


	4. Hhhhhhhh Do I Have to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK, man. Jane gets busted, if you can even call it that, and big words are used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try a new layout tell me how it looks.

_**4:20A- TheOneandOlny, Smoal Bean, Flintstone, Watch You Profanity, Kiss the Mirror Already, and Suri are ** _ **active**

TheOneandOnly: Melibow what the fuck.

Why does it even show when we're online now.

**Melibow: I might be trying something new.**

**Its also super early, and you programmed me to be groggy and misspell easily when up this early.**

Smol Bean: Lmao weed

Shuri: Lmao

TheOneandOnly: wow so mature

But, at least you didnt wake us up at midnight just to say "Happy New Year"

 _**4:21- What's Up My Cranky Crew is ** _ **active**

What's Up My Cranky Crew: To defend my case,,,,

It was funny in the spur of the moment.

TheOneandOnly: That doesn't help.

Like, at all.

What's Up My Cranky Crew: I know that.

_**Kiss the Mirror Already** _ _**changed their name to GBPP** _

TheOneandOnly: Peter DM me I have a grand idea.

Smol Bean: Okay?

GBPP: Go to bed.

Flintstone: Like you were sleeping yourself.

GBPP: Fair point.

Legolas.

 _**4:23-** _ _**Flintstone** _ _**and** _ _**What's Up My Cranky Crew** _ **are no longer active**

_**Smol Bean has changed Kiss The Mirror Already's name to Irondad** _

_**Smol Bean has changed Natasha's name to Spidermomma** _

_**Smol Bean has changed thier name to IronSpiderSon** _

TheOneandOnly: Melibow I fucking swear to god-

Watch Yo Profanity: Language.

TheOneandOnly: ':0

Irondad: Omg.

Kid.

Youre too pure.

TheOneandOnly: Are you crying?

Irondad: No.

I just have something in my eye.

TheOneandOnly: Uh-hu.

I bet so.

Irondad: Okay go to bed

TheOneandOnly: Dont make me reave[1] you.

Irondad: I dont know what that means and I'm.

Im kinda scared now.

TheOneandOnly: _**~~Be scared, you fucker~~**_

 ~~~~ ~~~~Irondad: How are you doing that.

I thought that was something only your AI could do.

TheOneandOnly: Think again.

But anyways I'm not going to bed.

**Melibow: Jane, even though you're... you, I highly suggest you get some sleep this week.**

Irondad: Wait what

TheOneandOnly: Melibow now look what you've done.

But yea I don't sleep. At all.

TheOneandOnly: But I'll make one exception for Leaf. Just one.

Irondad: Ha

TheOneandOnly: I will have you slain[2].

Irondad: Try as you might, bitch.

Watch Yo Profanity: Language, please.

TheOneandOnly: MF you don't even fully understand what that means.

Go look it up.

Irondad: Why won't you just tell me, if you know?

TheOneandOnly: Bc I'm about to head to bed fucker.

Watch Yo Profanity: Language. Please.

TheOneandOnly: Rogers I will toss you into a pest hole[3].

TheOneandOnly: Now where's my regalia[4]...?

TheOneandOnly: Melibow, if you could do the honors, please?

_**4:27- Melibow** _ _**has AFK'd** _ _**everyone,** _ _**and has gone offline herself.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Reave means to steal, plunder, etc.  
> 2 - Slain means to be murdered violently  
> 3 - Pest Hole is a spot where diseases and bacteria spawn and fester.  
> 4 - Regalia is royalty clothes, etc.


	5. Numero Cinco and I'm Still Terrible @ Titles (But Hopefully Not Spanish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this out on paper beforehand

TheOneandOnly = Hey you diminutive asshole, I need to borrow your lab.

Melibow what the fuck.

**10:31A- TheOneandOnly, Irondad, TheAndriodSentbyCyberlife, Flintstone, Sam, IronSpiderSon, Bucky, and WatchYoProfanity are active**

TheOneandOnly: Melibow  _please_ stick to one thing and stop this nonsense.

Bucky: What does Diminutive mean

TheOneandOnly: I'll tell you

when

You stop Typing Like this

TheAndriodSentbyCyberlife: It means exaggeratingly short; tiny.

Flintstone: lmao that's Gold right there

TheOneandOnly: Bucky now look at what you've done

Bucky: I don't Really care.

Irondad: I would say no bc of that comment, but I have a feeling you wouldn't care.

TheOneandOnly: Yup

Irondad: and that you would completely bypass me

TheOneandOnly: Yup

Irondad: And that you were just "politely telling me you were gonna be down there"

TheOneandOnly: Save your strength before I activate you "Fuck Off" override code.

Irondad: but it only works for me so hA

TheOneandOnly: Try me bitch

Flintstone: Watch this

IronSpiderSon: Override code? I didn't know mr. stark had one

TheOneandOnly: He has tons

Flintstone: :popcorn:

IronSpiderSon: this isn't discord

TheOneandOnly: He pete dm me I have discord

IronSpiderSon: :>

Bucky: Kid, you're Just too Pure.

Flintstone: Everyone shush. We need silence for this.

**10:36A**

Irondad: You activated the override code didn't you

Flintstone: yES FUCK YEA

TheOneandOnly: The only reason I haven't stolen your title is bc about 90% of my projects are private.

Irondad: i call bs on that statement

Melibow: She's actually right

TheAndriodSentbyCyberlife: They are both right, sir.

Irondad: still call bs

IronSpiderSon: Hey Jane can I try out your portal gun today?

TheOneandOnly: Sure but under my supervision, there's still some kinks. And no dimension hopping >.>

IronSpiderSon: Aw :< Aight

Irondad: First, is that Ebonics I see, and second, what the hell are you guys talking about

**10:41A - What's Up My Cranky Crew and Red Tuner are active**

WUMCC: [imagine link to heart eye motherfucker vine here bc I am  _not_ putting up with that hunt]

Red Tuner: [portal hopping fun.mov]

Irondad: WHAT

TheOneandOnly: my god turn down your ego PLEASE

WUMCC: I̸̗̦͎̓͆ͩͬ̽͏̸̴̡ ̵̛͇̠͇̄̃̽͛͘͘H͖̤͔̲̯͆̓̈́ͯA̺̙͉̒ͣ̊ͤV̟͏̴Ë̛́͜͝ ̭̒̄ͥ҉̵͜Ų͖ͬͧ́͐ͬ͠N̺͍̫ͩͥ͑͞L͙͘͟I̸͔̩͂ͅ҉̴̕͟M̴̡̢̹̭̞̘İ̷̧̯͎̈̆͛T̨̥̬̹̤̝ͪ͌̅Ę̛̗̈D̗̭̥̂̀̏̂͗ ̸̡͔̹̺͙͓͗̎̋͊ͥ͝P̧̥҉̶͟O̵̝͕͈̓͗͡͝W̸̙̲̦͚̐̎̀ͨA̟̺͐̄ͤ̊͛̕̕ͅ͏͢

 **10:37A** **\- Purple is up + changed her name to Genderbent W**

Genderbent W: Olive stop being cringy on main.

IronSpiderSon: kfjfjfns lmao

Flintstone: KDDNDJS

Sam: Wh

IronSpiderSon: SAM!! You scared me!

TheOneandOnly: lol

IronSpiderSon: >:0 how dare

I thought I could trust you.

TheOneAndOnly: Nope. Not even Leaf trusts me 100% of the time.

Leaf: She is correct.

It's mostly on the topic of sleep though >.>

TheOneandOnly: Leaf! Private domestic info!

WUMCC: Who still uses exclamation points anyways.

TheOneandOnly: Me.

Peter.

Red.

Orange.

Yellow.

Green.

Blue.

Purple.

You.

WUMCC: Hey, not all the time!

_**Fuck-** _

WatchYoProfanity: Are we not gonna discuss the fact that Jane listed the "Rainbows" in order?

TheOneandOnly: Nope.

;)

IronDad: That

That's concerning.

WUMCC: Yea, that actually is VERY concerning, but only bc I have some form of context behind it

IronSpiderSon: Share

TheOneandOnly: No.

WUMCC: Can't say, orders of the queen.

OH SHiT-

I'M FUVKED

JANE HATES BEING CALLEE A QUEEN

IronDad: Wait, what? Why?

WUMCC: im so ded

Like,,,

So gonejdndjdndksosn

IronSpiderSon: Press F to pay respects

Flintstone: F

**10:40A- Shuri is online**

**Melibow: F**

Shuri: F

Red: Another one bites the dust-

IronSpiderSon: fjfndjcneksne

Flintstone: jfndkdndksnd

Orange: Olive, even I can see you, and I'm the worst at seeking.

WUMCC:  _shit-_

Green: I think a good and easy solution to this is to not do it in the first place.

Red: But in the meantime, I'm making popcorn and Melibow is tracking Olive on the cameras as she runs around like a spooked chicken.

Green: Red, seriously, don't do that. You're only encouraging this behaviour.

Flintstone: Is that British typing I see

Green: Why, yes, it is, thanks for noticing.

**10:42A- TheOneandOnly has kicked everyone off, and gone off herself.**

**Melibow: hehehe**

**10:42A- Melibow has named the chat "50 Shades of What the Fuck"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> The next funny thing to happen out here in my personal hellhole I call Life.
> 
> Also yes I dropped it like that for a reason (lies!)


End file.
